My Prince's Lips
by yin13147
Summary: AU. When I have a sleepover with my best friend, I always see him snore and drool in his sleep that it's annoying. But one lucky night when I see him show a peaceful face, I just can't help but kiss him. IchiHitsu


**Disclaimer:** **I don't own Bleach. If I did Ichigo and Toshiro would be a canon couple.**

* * *

><p><em>Why did the words that I wanted to convey<em>_ become a different color?_

I always remembered how funny but a bit irritating my sleepovers are with Ichigo.

He's my best friend, though we're the total opposite but it's okay.

The first time I went to his house for my first sleepover, I brought a big traveling bag full of junk food and DVDs with spare clothes, pillows and blankets.

All went well and happy, until it was sleeping time.

I couldn't help but get annoyed at how messy he slept, his body all sprawled out on the bed and shirtless.

What's worse: he drools like crazy and snores so loud.

_I wonder if they have been colored by something__  
><em>

That gave me a reminder the next time I'll have another sleepover with him: bring ear plugs.

And I always made sure I never forget them every time I'd drop by his house for a sleepover.

Everything else was good, it's just how he sleeps that is the bad part.

Though I plugged my ears well, I could still hear his snores.

Has his family ever considered a check-up for that?

Or are they already very used to it that it's not problem for them anymore?

__The fall breeze softly went in different directions__ and as it fluttered down, it dampened the crimson evening__

One sleepover after another it was always the same.

We would have fun by chatting, eating, playing and watching and then when it's slumber hour I would feel annoyed and uncomfortable.

But on one night on his birthday it was all different.

Me and my family would visit him and they held a huge party, full of cakes, sweets, and other foods that made my stomach growl.

My parents said I can stay at theirs for the night, but I was worried.

I was always worried about the sleep.

_The truth is that it was a feeling a bit more softer than that_

I wish that his family would lend me a spare room but I didn't want to be a whiner or a brat.

I always kept the irritation to myself.

Ichigo is a nice guy, I don't want to hurt his feelings by saying that he is a horrible sleeper.

I stepped into his room with a silent gulp, wishing that I'll get by this just fine.

The moon shined brightly as I spread out the futon that I brought and changed into my pajamas.

Ichigo entered as well after brushing his teeth, also in his pajama pants but with no shirt as always.

_Because love is selfishness I want it to reach you_

He bid me goodnight with a smile before stepping into his bed and covering himself with the blanket.

He faced me, and I lied down, staring at his face as I had this feeling I should continue looking at him.

I expected his mouth to open to make a great snore, but no.

No matter how many minutes passed he didn't make a sound.

It was odd because the moment he falls asleep, noise would fill the room.

He looked so peaceful that it was cute.

_The kind words were afraid_

Wait, did I just think he looked cute?

But it's the truth, he's like an innocent child taking a good nap.

I smiled from the sight in front of me, my best friend sleeping quietly for the first time.

He didn't drool either; not that I find his drooling a problem, it was just unexpected.

Something took over me, the want to do something I have never done before.

I slowly stood up after removing the blanket off me, making sure to not make a sound that would wake him up.

_Of the wind's strength that was born in my heart_

Kneeling beside his bed, I took one last look at his face before moving closer and kissing him on the lips.

I stayed that way for a minute, and I quickly pulled away.

He still didn't wake up and he still looked peaceful that I couldn't get my eyes off the view.

I pulled the futon closer to his bed and I lied back down on it, looking at him for a little while longer.

I whispered good night to him before falling asleep, my hand holding his.

The nest sleepovers were better, he doesn't have that horrible sleeping condition anymore.

_As my concealed heart beat inside me, changing color_

I always made sure that I would kiss him on the lips without waking him up before I fall asleep.

I can't help but kiss such a face, that comes from my best friend.

But he would never know about those kisses I give him, because it will remain a secret that I will never tell him.

It's up to him to find out on his own.

For now, he just sleeps there like a princess cursed to sleep until his prince comes and kisses him that will wake up.

To me, he is three things that I will always remember.

_I cried because I wanted it to be a pure white_

He is my best friend since childhood, who I treasure very much.

He is my brother-in-arms, for we help each other through hard times.

And also, he is my sleeping beauty, who I'll kiss every time he will fall asleep in front of me.

Like a fairy tale's ending, I will always do that as his prince, with the magic in my lips that I will give to him through a kiss.

We are each others' knight and prince who will save each other.

It'll stay that way forever.

**- THE END -**

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** **I made this within an hour, and I'm glad I got to make a story that quick.**


End file.
